zombie_survival_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Overrun/Issue 4
Issue 4/Stephensville We made it to an abandoned train, and we see two homeless men fighting against each other. "Hey you two, come with us." One of them runs away. "Johnathan, get back here!!!" The other man runs to us. "I'll come with you all. I'm Brady. The other man wa Johnathan Goosen. I'll show you all were Stephenville is at." Ed walked into the truck. "Where's it at then?" Brady gives us a map written on a cardboard plank. "That's close to here. I'm gonna stay here, and look for Johnathan to live with him in this train where I was living in since before the apocalypse started." I started walking to the truck with Andrea. "Good luck, Brady." We drove to Stephensville. "Welcome, new comers. I'm Noah. The leader of this town is the namer of this town." Me, Andre, and Ed parked near the front gate. "Ed and Andrea, how about you two find us a place for us three to live in." They walked away, ignoring me. "I'm sorry, you all, but your weapons are prohibited from here." "Who are you to tell me what to do?" "I'm Jared, the leader's son. I'm 35. Just please. I don't want no troubles." "Fine, Jared." I reluctantly gave him my weapons. He gives me back my bag, which has my shotgun and dual magnums. "Don't give me a bag. I'm guessing that's food, right?" I lied, and said, "Yes." I walked to my house, and saw that there was a potrait of a man and his family. "Mister, that's the picture of my family. I'm David." "Nice to meet you. I'm Matthew, and I had a family." "I'm sorry to ask, but is your family dead?" "No, they....left me at my old camp for troubles that lead to me, Andrea, and Ed to leave the Brewer Family Campground." "Was the Brewer Family the leader of that group?" "Nope. As I arrived, I was the leader of the group, since the old leader was corrupt and dangerous. We lost most of our group before we moved. When we were leaving, the rest of our group, except for me, Andrea, Ed, and Walter left the group." "Where's Walter?" "he was killed by my group's latest hostiles, who were at the courthouse. The leader of the police was Dean, who was dangerous to trust. I killed that fucker like easily." Ed and Andrea was walking outside, and then they kissed each other. "I'm guessing that you both like it here in Stephensville, huh?" "Matthew, go find other person to bug with." I walked to the bar, and met a woman who was around my age. "Hey, I'm Melissa, the waitress here in the bar. The owner here is Jack Lodgeman, and my new friend here, who moved here two days ago is Lin Wong." "Those two were members in my old group." Lin walks by, and drops his beer after looking at me. "Holy fuck, Matthew, who's still in the group? Who was to most recent member that died?" "Ed and Andrea are still in the group. Walter was the recent member that die. My family left me." "Your son is being cared for by me. Patricia died from a zombie bite, and she's buried in the town's cemetery." "Could you bring my son to me?" Category:Issues